Mindy Returns
by Hedwig0326
Summary: At the end of Kick Ass 2, Mindy left town, leaving Dave with a kiss. It's been 3 years, and superheroes are considered an everyday occurrence, so what will happen when one night, she returns? (Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.) A fic about what happens after Kick Ass 2, and what happens to Dave and Mindy's relationship. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I apologize, I've been in Europe for the majority of the summer and didn't have much internet, and, I'll be honest, fanfiction wasn't exactly my number one priority. But enough with the excuses. KICK ASS 2! What did you guys think of it? Personally, I thought it was great. So I wrote this! Please review, and let me know if you have any ideas or requests for future chapters, I'm pretty open on where this story goes. Though I do have some ideas. Hehe. So! I'll stop writing now! Enjoy! **

Dave rolled over in his bed. It was past midnight, and he had just returned from a tiring night patrolling around the city. It had been 3 years since Mindy had kissed him and speed off on her motorbike, leaving New York and everything in it behind. Well, actually, 3 years, 2 weeks, and 5 days. Dave had done just about everything to try and find Mindy, but it seemed she didn't want to be found. It was as though she had simply disappeared off the earth. Dave's life was, if you asked him, quite redundant. A college student, Dave spent his days studying, and working. He had picked up a job at a small ice cream parlor, not that money was a big issue for him. Since his dad had died, he had inherited most of his father's savings, and drug dealer generally had a fair amount of money on them at any given time. This was the one thing Dave was content with, whilst by day, he was an ordinary guy, by night, he was Kick Ass. Patrolling the streets, he liked to fly solo, and did his best to keep himself out of the spotlight. With so many other superheroes out and about these days eager to grab all and any attention they could find, Dave was able to keep himself fairly unnoticed. Still, being the first superhero to go public did mean he would be recognized on occasion. Dave sighed. Summer was almost here. Soon, he would weeks and weeks of free time, something he was not looking forward to. Dave preferred to – Dave froze, mid thought, and bolted upright in his bed. Something wasn't right. As his eyes adjusted, his sight confirmed it: the cool breeze flowing through his room was not his imagination. His window was open, though he was certain he had closed it before collapsing into his bed for the night. Looking around, he couldn't see anything in his room that was out of the ordinary, but the goose bumps on his arms suggested otherwise. Carefully, he reached underneath his bed, where he kept his revamped Kick – Ass costume and weapons, and pulled out his Taser.

"Dude, I said it the first time I met you and I'll say it again, that is one _gay _looking Taser."

Dave froze, and dropped the Taser to the ground. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Mindy?" He whispered.

"No dumb – ass, it's my ghost come back to haunt you." Mindy Macready stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself. She walked over to where Dave sat, his expression somewhere between surprised and ecstatic, and hugged him. She felt the warmth of his arms surround her, and she smiled, as that familiar feeling she had experienced the first time she had seen him shirtless returned.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied. He broke the hug, and looked at Mindy, getting a good look at her for the first time. She had grown up. He could see the way her body had grown over the years, and couldn't help but notice the way her body curved so beautifully.

"Where have you been? All these years?"

"Here and there. Waiting."

"For what?"

"For the god damn Hit – Girl fiasco to die down. I was waiting until things were safe again." She yawned. Dave, who was rather tired too, decided all of his questions could be saved until later.

"Come on. You're tired. There's a spare bedroom you can stay in tonight, we'll talk more in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive reviews! J Yes, don't worry, I'm working on making my chapters longer. Please, keep reviewing, and feel free to make requests or suggestions for future chapters, I know there aren't very many Dave and Mindy fics out there, so if there is anything you'd like to see, feel free to ask, and I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

Dave awoke peacefully the next morning. The house was quiet. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened the previous night, but as he recalled the beautiful woman who had surprised him while he was sleeping, a smile crept onto his face. He got up, fixed his sheets, and opened his door to journey downstairs, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, which consisted of an old t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms decorated with green stripes. Glancing over towards the spare bedroom, he saw that the door was still closed, so he did his best to remain as quiet as possible so as not to wake Mindy. When he reached his kitchen, he discovered a black suitcase parked against the wall, quite comfortably. It was the very same suitcase Mindy had used all those years ago to pack up her the weapons and tools she needed to take down Frank D'Amico. Dave smiled, and walked over to his fridge where he grabbed some orange juice. He was just pouring it into the glass when he heard a voice.

"Morning."

He nearly sprayed orange juice all over himself. Spinning around, he saw Mindy, sitting in a plain tank top and a pair of yoga pants, with quite a serious case of bed head (although Dave had to admit that it was rather cute on her), sitting across the room, perched on a chair by the corner of his dining table.

"God, Mindy, don't do that!"

"Sorry." He took a moment to calm his racing heart, before joining Mindy, who had found herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. Dave pulled out a chair and sat down. The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Dave took a stab at trying to break the awkward silence.

"So… How are you?" He said.

"Fine." Mindy replied.

"That's good."

"No shit, Sherlock." There was a moment of silence once more. Dave cleared his throat, and all of the questions he had came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Um, Mindy, how exactly did you find me? And where _have _you been? What are you planning? And why did you come _here? _Don't you want to see Marcus? And what about –"

"Dave, seriously, one question at time, damn it." Mindy took a bite of cereal, as if planning her response. "It wasn't that difficult. Obviously you weren't living at your old place, I figured that out in about two seconds, so I did some digging, and found the college you were enrolled at, and then I looked for recently sold property in the area, which led me to this." Mindy picked up her spoon and waved it around, pointing it around the small house.

"Oh."

"I told you. I've been everywhere. No staying anywhere for more than a month. A quick peek around your room tells me you're still in practice." Mindy flashed Dave a cheeky smile. "Which I was hoping you were. I figured, you know, we could team up." She looked up at Dave. "I missed you. Marcus was nice, and he's great and all, but well… He's not you." Mindy paused, looked down at her cereal, failing miserably at trying to hide the unmistakable blush in her cheeks. "You didn't try to change me into something I'm not." Dave smiled to himself. Mindy wasn't often one to show off her emotions or talk about personal things, and the fact that she was comfortable and trusting around him touched him deeply.

"Well, I've been doing a hell of a lot more than just practicing Mindy. While you were snooping around, did you remember to check out my basement?" Dave hopped up out of his chair, grabbing his glass as well as Mindy's empty cereal bowl, and putting then into his sink. Mindy followed close behind, quite interested by Dave's remark.

"No, I don't believe I did. Why? Are you hiding your stuffed animal collection down there?" She smirked. Dave whipped his head around to gasp at Mindy. He barely had to adjust his head to peer down at her. Mindy had certainly grown taller in the years she'd been away.

"Oh come on! You are never going to let me forget that, are you? Mr. Fluffers has been with me since I was a baby, and he's very dear to me, I'm not exactly going to throw him away!" Dave pretended to be hurt by Mindy's comment.

"Sure. Whatever you say." She said sarcastically. "So then what? A secret cave? A jungle? A tunnel that leads to the center of the earth?"

Dave grinned, and grabbed Mindy's arm, steering her towards his basement door. "Better." Thought they had only been reunited for a few hours, already, it was as though Mindy and Dave had never been separated.

* * *

"What is this supposed to be?" Mindy stared around the room. As far as basements went, it was terribly ordinary. A couch, a few chairs, a television, a dark wooden coffee table, along with matching side tables that both held lamps, and a ping-pong table. Mindy glanced towards Dave, who was smiling knowingly. She took a closer look around. Everything was perfect. _Too _perfect. This did not look like the basement of a college student; it looked like the kind that belonged in magazines. Walking towards the middle of the basement, she began searching. Dave followed her, slightly suspicious now.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh please. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? Wow, Dave I guess – AHA!" Mindy brushed her hand over a small, concealed button hiding on one corner of one of the lamps, so small you would never have noticed it if you hadn't been especially looking for it. Quickly, she flicked the button.

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to work on concealing that thing a little better." Dave muttered to himself. There was a creak, and Mindy calmly strode over to the door that had been revealed on the opposite side of the room, hidden behind the couch. She walked in.

With a quick flick of the lights, the room was revealed. The "normal" area of Dave's basement had seemed unusually small, and there was a reason for that; the majority of Dave's basement had been concealed. The concealed portion had been turned into something of a training area, with the majority of the weapons Mindy hadn't had time to bring with her before leaving stacked all over the walls. While there were no windows in the area, the room felt bright and warm. The floor was covered in a soft, slightly bouncy material, good for sparring on, and there were multiple punching bags and training objects organized carefully in one corner of the room. There was also a small, white desk propped up out of the way of all of the training equipment, and Mindy could see that Dave appeared to be working on some sort of design for, well, something. However the majority of the room was pretty much just a large, open, space. It wasn't exactly glamorous, and it was nothing compared to what Batman or just about any other superhero had, but Mindy was quite impressed with Dave's effort. She walked over to examine her weapons; each one was perfectly cared for and in priceless condition.

"This is great." Mindy said.

Dave shrugged.

"I mean, I know it's not exactly top notch but –" He began.

"Oh, cut the modesty crap. How the hell did you find someone to build this?"

"It wasn't that hard. I found a guy who doesn't ask many questions, and made some excuses, I told him this flooring was because I had young cousins who were terribly clumsy - and I paid in cash."

"Hmm." Mindy grabbed a large knife from the wall, and inspected it, before sharply throwing it across the room into a bull's eye. She glanced at Dave, that same cheeky smile all of over her face. "Well, why don't we see just what kind of shape you're in?" She cocked her head to the side, still smiling playfully at Dave.

"Well, sure, I mean..."

"You said you've been training up, right?" Mindy eyed Dave physique, most of it was still hidden under his shirt, but she could still tell he'd kept up the shape he'd been in 3 years ago.

"Well, yes but…" Dave stuttered.

"Great! Go change. I'm waiting." Mindy crossed her arms and stared at Dave. He blinked back at her.

"You've been planning this the entire time, haven't you?"

"You only just figured that out? Now come on, I want to see how much I'll have to kick your sorry ass before it's up to my standard. Or at least, close to my standard."

"_Fine._" And with that, Dave trudged upstairs.

* * *

"Alright then, hit me." Dave had returned to the basement, wearing a looser shirt as well as some soccer shorts, and was now staring at Mindy. They were both standing in the middle of the open space, a few feet apart from one another. He hesitated. She raised her eyebrows, and reached out to slap him. Dave quickly knocked her hand away. Mindy nodded her head in approval.

"Good, good. Now then, let's see how you fair with a bit more action." Quick as lightning, Mindy struck at Dave, jabbing him in the ear. He stumbled backwards, but regained his composure and charged at Mindy. He threw a kick, which Mindy dodged, and a punch, which she also dodged, but not before punching him across his cheek.

"Ow." Dave stumbled backwards, taking a moment to recover. He took a breath, before charging at Mindy, who proceeded to flip him on his back. He dodged, and swerved, and managed to get himself up on his feet, along the way earning a kick in the stomach. He doubled over, and Mindy took this opportunity to bring him to the ground. She sent out another kick, but Dave grabbed her foot and brought her to the ground too. Soon, the two were wrestling. When it came to wrestling, it was quite the toss up; as while Mindy had speed and agility, Dave had more of the strength required. Eventually, Dave managed to pin Mindy, and he happily smiled, quite out of breath, down at her. Before he could react, he suddenly found himself being thrown aside, with Mindy now the one pinning him. She grinned down at him, not nearly as out of breath as he was.

"Not bad. You still need some work though." And with that, Mindy released him, stood up, and offered out a hand to held Dave up. He took it, gratefully, as he wasn't entirely he could get up on his own.

"Can we… take…. break?" He wheezed.

Mindy sighed.

"Alright, but damn, we need to work on your stamina a bit." The two superheroes proceeded to journey upstairs, where they decided to make pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! It means a lot! Here's Chapter 3. I had a severe case of Writer Block on this one, the chapter just didn't want to be written. And I'm sorry about how short it is! Chapter 4 will be much longer. Pinky swear! *****holds out pinky***** I should warn you guys that school starts up for me again soon so depending on how busy I am I might not be able to update as often. Anyways, here you are! Enjoy! Oh, and it's from Dave's perspective. **

It had been a week since Mindy had scared the hell out of me while I was trying to sleep, and the two of us had settled into nice little routine. Each morning, we would get up, eat, and both go down to the training area in my basement and do some simple strengthening exercises, you know, crunches, planks, burpies, all of that stuff. Then I would change, and go off to my college where I had classes for a while, and to be honest, I wasn't even sure what they were about anymore. Mindy would also go out, but she refused to tell me what she was up no matter how much I prodded and poked her for information.

Damn. That sounded dirtier than I meant it.

I'd come home, work on my assignments, and Mindy would show up a couple of hours later or so, and then we'd go downstairs and do some sparring and stuff. I've been keeping myself pretty fit and all, but I haven't had much in the way of good practice when it comes to fighting people, drug dealers were nothing compared to Mindy's power - so she was kind of kicking my ass. Anyways, we finished up for the day and headed upstairs. We were discussing what we should get for dinner.

"How about Chinese?" I suggested.

'Nah."

"Thai?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for pizza."

"Alright." I picked up the phone and starting dialing the local pizza place in town. "Meat lover's special?"

"And tell them extra bacon." Mindy grinned, and sauntered off to watch TV.

After tuning in to some random crime show for about a half hour, our pizza arrived. Mindy and I sat, eating our pizza in silence.

"So, I was thinking, we're training up right? So, eventually, do you want to start hitting the streets again? I mean, I know you're up to something, we're not just gonna sit here forever, right?" I said. I knew Mindy knew things, things she wasn't telling me. Over this past week, we had resumed the same playful banter we'd always had, but there was something in the air, I was certain of it. Mindy chewed her pizza, as if trying to buy time to plan out her response. She then swallowed.

"Well, eventually, yeah, I thought so." She took another bite of pizza and resumed her chewing. I looked at Mindy, confusion written right across my face.

"Um, Mindy, staying here could be dangerous. After you left things were in quite the frenzy. Everyone was looking for you. I guess Marcus kept things quiet on what he knew about you, and I moved further away from all of that to here, on the outskirts of town. I want to team up. No one really cares about Kick –Ass anymore. But if Hit-Girl shows up, people might start asking questions. So how can we get out without being noticed?" Mindy sighed, putted down her pizza and looked up at me.

"Alright, look, Dave, there's some stuff I haven't told you that I know that I probably should have told you since I got here." She picked up my empty plate and hers and calmly carried them off to the kitchen. She continued talking, from the kitchen.

"Marcus… well, I tried looking for him, when I came back, after I'd found you, but before, I, um, showed up in your bedroom." Mindy returned to the table, taking her seat across from me again. I gulped. This did not sound good.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

"He's dead."

I felt as though someone had just dropped a 200-pound weight into my stomach.

"Oh my god. Mindy…"

"There's no need for the sensitive bullshit, Dave, I've been through this before." Even as she said that, I could here the slightest quiver in her voice that most people probably wouldn't detect. Mindy cleared her throat.

"It was that asshole Chris D'Amico."


End file.
